With the aging of the population in industrialized countries there are an increasing number of people suffering from deformations, chronic pain, and other impairments of the hands and wrists, due to injuries or various diseases such as rheumatoid arthritis. Such impairments often render it difficult or impossible to grip and effectively handle body care tools such as, for example, a brush, a sponge, a scrubber, or a massaging body brush.
For many people it is a humiliating and demoralizing experience having to ask for assistance for performing tasks related to personal hygiene such as having a shower or a bath. Unfortunately, body care tools—in particular, body care tools having a sufficient length for enabling a user to reach various portions of his/her back—require strength to grip the handle thereof and hold it firmly for proper handling, making it difficult or impossible for people having impairments of the hands and wrists to perform one of the most common everyday activities without assistance.
It is desirable to provide a body care tool having a handle that enables people having impairments of the hands and wrists to properly handle the tool.
It is also desirable to provide a body care tool having a handle that is simple and easy to use for people having impairments of the hands and wrists to properly handle the tool.
It is also desirable to provide a body care tool having a handle that enables people having impairments of the hands and wrists to handle the tool with their fingers and obviates the need to grip the handle.